Lo que dejaste en mí
by above.dawn
Summary: Después de morir Gokú en la batalla contra Cell, Milk descubre que hay algo dentro de ella que crece con vigor.


No tenía miedo pero tampoco se sentía en paz. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su cabello dorado resplandecía, su corazón latía con fuerza. Lo sentía, lo podía presentir. Algo no saldría bien. Algo inesperado ocurriría y le desesperaba no saber qué. ¿Por qué no sentía esa confianza de siempre? ¿Dónde estaban sus ganas de luchar y enfrentar enemigos fuertes?

Y levantó la vista de la mesa. Allí estaba ella. Su única fuente de armonía, su principal motivo de existencia. La mujer que lo había acompañado incondicionalmente, la única dispuesta a todo. Ella, la que lo consentía, la que siempre estaba pendiente de todo. Milk lavaba los platos en silencio. Lo sorprendió, ella siempre tarareaba una canción y aquella noche su afonía le hizo estremecerse. ¿Lo sentiría ella también?

—¿Quieres té, Gokú?

No giró el rostro al hacer la pregunta. Milk era sin dudas una mujer perceptiva, su sexto sentido hacía mella en él.

—Sí, por favor.

Comenzó a prepararlo y otra vez, en silencio. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, en qué pensaba, por qué no decía nada. La observaba incansablemente, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mínima acción. Todo. Descubrió que todo le gustaba y con aquel hallazgo, decidió que prestaría más atención a ella. Se dejó embelesar por los movimientos acompasados que su cabello hacía; sus manos delicadas disponiendo las tazas sobre la bandeja; sus ojos, en constante movimiento, reprimiendo lágrimas que él no veía.

Se sorprendió recordando los momentos de su boda. Había sido un episodio extraño de su vida pero hoy lo agradecía. Su vida no habría sido lo suficientemente feliz si Milk no exisitiera en ella, y si jamás le hubiese dado el hijo increíble que tenían. Se reconoció enamorado. Felizmente enamorado. Los años y los momentos complicados no habían hecho más que acrecentar ese sentimiento del que él no solía tener conocimiento. Y como siempre, gracias a ella. Todo lo bueno que había vivido era gracias a ella.

Le sirvió el té y se quedó así, congelada en esa posición, sin soltar la taza. Él tomó su mano y la besó. Milk lo miró, sus ojos bien abiertos. Quería grabar sus gestos.

—Siéntate, Milk. —le pidió, y ella simplemente lo hizo, junto a él.

—Dime qué harás mañana, Gokú.

Él la observó desconcertado, no quería soltar su mano.

—Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas.

Los ojos de su esposa se humedecieron pero la observó batallar contra las lágrimas, y no la vio llorar. Esa era la verdadera fortaleza, Milk era invencible y vulnerable a la vez.

—Se enfriará tu té. —dijo, apartando su mirada y su mano.

Lo bebió de un sorbo y sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Alejó la taza de él y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa. Milk devolvió su atención a su marido. Él se acercó más a ella y con todo el cuidado del mundo acarició su mejilla. Su piel se sentía suave bajo sus manos ásperas. Se preguntó si aquella sería su última oportunidad de tocarla así.

—Vamos. —tomó su mano y se la llevó del comedor. La guió con lentitud, y de vez en cuando volvía el rostro para asegurarse de que seguía allí, de que no era su imaginación.

La habitación estaba oscura, algunos rayos lunares se filtraban tímidos por las rendijas de las cortinas. Gokú relajó el cuerpo y su cabello se oscureció. Acarició el cuello de Milk y con parsimonia comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. Jamás perdió el contacto visual, sus miradas se habían conectado, el mundo había dejado de existir. Estaban ellos dos solos, la noche y el deseo de fundirse en un sólo ser una vez más.

Él se quitó la ropa. Milk colocó la mano sobre su pecho, sus cicatrices le hacían cosquillas en la palma; acarició su cuerpo, sintió bajo las yemas las incontables batallas que su esposo había librado tan valientemente. Cerró sus ojos un instante, para captar con más exactitud la forma de los músculos, la textura de su piel de guerrero. Los abrió nuevamente y llevó sus manos hasta su cabello, sintió la rebeldía enrredarse en sus dedos.

Gokú la abrazó y la elevó un poco para poder besarla. Deslizó su mano por su espalda, por su tez perfecta y delicada. La llevó hasta la cama y con ternura allí la depositó. Sus ojos se conectaron otra vez y se sostuvieron en ese contacto por largo rato. No habían palabras que explicaran aquello, jamás las hubo; ellos tenían su lenguaje, su forma de expresar su amor.

Ella lo tomó por el rostro y le sonrió. Su belleza al sonreír superaba límites infinitos; y él se sintió contagiado por su gesto. Se acercó más y en un instante se sintió dentro de ella. Sus labios y sus cuerpos estaban unidos, el lazo era irrompible, indestructible. Se aseguró de sentir su cuerpo sutil y delicado para grabarlo en su memoria, para tenerla en su recuerdo para siempre. Ella se dejó amar. Su mano se aferró a su espalda, y otra vez sintió las marcas de las guerras, las miles de cicatrices. Habrían más mañana.

Las sábanas se convertían en testigos de la entrega de amor más sincera y poderosa de todas. El ímpetu del hombre más fuerte del universo trabajaba con cuidado, medía su potencia, se aseguraba de tratarla como el ser delicado que en realidad era. Quería que aquello fuera perfecto. Tenía que serlo, no sabía si la noche siguiente sería igual.

Momentos después, cuando ella se hubiera dormido, dedicó su vigilia a observarla. Sentando frente a ella, iluminado por un rayo de luna y horas más tade, por el mismo sol. Se vistió en silencio, besó su mejilla con diligencia y salió de la habitación. Debía despertar a Gohan. Tenían una batalla que pelear.

Pero despertar a su hijo fue una tarea que le demandó más tiempo del que imaginó así que cuando salieron, se encontraron con Milk sentada a la mesa con el desayuno listo.

—Con el estómago vacío no podrán salvar a la Tierra.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —Gohan no hizo esperar y comenzó a devorar, seguido por su padre.

—Gracias, Milk.

Comieron, mientras reían y charlaban, como si lo que fuese a pasar a continuación fuera una irrealidad. Milk se veía radiante, de mejor humor y su sonrisa siempre estuvo allí, dándole fuerza a sus hombres.

—Adelántate, Gohan, en seguida te alcanzo. —dijo Gokú, una vez que éste se hubiera despedido de su madre.

—¡Nos vemos, mamá! —y salió volando con velocidad.

Milk miró a su esposo y éste a ella. Supieron que aquella era una verdadera despedida, por algún motivo la lejanía ya podía sentirse.

—Prométeme que algún día regresarás. —habló ella, acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo haré, Milk, lo prometo. —la besó, susurró un "te amo" en su oído y se fue.

Se alejó, con la mirada gacha, con un millón de palabras ahogadas en su garganta. Había tanto para decirle, tanto por agradecerle y sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

_Por favor, hijo, dile a tu mamá que me disculpe. Siempre hice las cosas a mí manera sin hacerle caso._

* * *

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, incapaces de sostener las lágrimas. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, vencida por el dolor y la angustia y dejó salir toda su pesadumbre. Lloró amargamente, lloró porque lo había sabido siempre, porque su despedida aquella mañana había sido cierta, real. Tan real que la espantó en su momento. Le dijo adiós sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver, pero comprobarlo era desgarrador.

—No llores, mamá. —Gohan colocó su mano sobre la espalda de su madre, sin saber qué decirle o cómo consolarla.

Siguió escuchando sus palabras de consuelo, y las de su padre también, pero ella no escuchaba. Se sentía ahogada, sola de repente.

Los días pasaron con terrible lentitud. Milk había convertido sus noches en batallas al enfrentarse al hecho de que dormiría sola. Ver a Gohan a los ojos era ver el vivo reflejo de su padre, otra pequeña guerra que se había convertido en rutina. Ella ya era toda una luchadora. Así se endureció, se focalizó más que nunca en su hijo y en sus estudios, se olvidó de ella misma y de su tristeza.

Hasta que un día lo evidente se materializó dentro de ella. Se estremeció por completo al comprobar que Gokú había dejado algo en ella antes de partir. Su amor en su vientre. Milk estaba embarazada. No pudo sino sonreír de alegría, otro hijo de Gokú crecía dentro de ella.

* * *

_Goten se ocultó tras mi vestido, perplejo con la aparición de aquel hombre. Gokú lo observó un poco desconcertado, con aquella mirada inocente que jamás desapareció._

—_Goten, él es tú padre. _—_sonreí, anciosa por aquel encuentro. Tras saber que mi Gokú volvería a la Tierra, no podía esperar el momento de verle el rostro cuando conociera a su segundo hijo._

—_Se parece mucho a mí _—_exclamó, en un estado de estupor que me enterneció_—_, entonces ese niño debe ser mi hijo Goten._

_Él, aún con recelo, salió de su escondite de a poco._

—_¿Es mi papá?_

_Gokú, radiante de felicidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro, apartó a sus amigos ligeramente para abrirse paso y acercarse. Le sonrió con soltura y pasaron unos segundos antes de que Goten sonriera con él, recibiéndolo._

—_¡Papá! _—_exclamó, corriendo hacia él y saltando a sus brazos._

—_¡Qué niño tan vigoroso! Eres idéntico a mí, supongo que eres muy fuerte. _

_Sí, Goten es el más parecido a él sin dudas. Y ver su alegría, la misma que sentí yo al saber que tendría otro bebé, me llenó de dicha. Muchos años duró esa felicidad, muchas guerras te pusieron en peligro, a ti y a nuestros hijos, pero tu devoción por ellos siempre los protegió._

_Te amo, Gokú, algún día nos volveremos a ver._


End file.
